the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
After the Dark: Void
| outsidegroup = | three = | season = 54 | numberofpeople = 20 | apocalypse = Lost in space | previousseason = | nextseason = }} is the fifty-fourth season of After the Dark. Host Survivors Ship Group NPCs Station Group NPCs Other NPCs Others Gallery Ship Group FrankoVoid.jpg|Franko AnicaVoid.jpg|Anica Station Group SileneVoid.jpg|Silene RaphaelVoid.jpg|Raphael LysetteVoid.jpg|Lysette GunterVoid.jpg|Gunter ShaniceVoid.jpg|Shanice KaffeDrone.jpg|Barry Mechanics Maps Spaceshipmap.png|Spaceship MainStation.png|Space station (Main) EastStation.png|Space station (East) WestStation.png|Space station (West) Other Pages * Mental States Opening Vote Timeline Prologue: * The space cruiser Ark Rharias is evacuated just before it blows up. A piece of debris from the explosion hits the evacuation ship that the group was in, sending them off course and damaging their ship greatly. An oxygen leak causes everybody to pass out. * The group wake up inside of the docking bay of a space station, where Shanice explains that Franko flew the ship to an abandoned space station. There is a small ship with capacity for ten people in the docking bay, and Franko and his sister Anica decide that they will take the ship and try to get help with it. * The group holds a vote to see who should be the other eight people to go on the ship, and it is ultimately decided that Nicolai, Lipsie, Nimue, Dani, Iris, Nathaniel, Maya and Quentin will also go on the voyage. Everybody else stays behind. * As the Ship Group prepare to leave, the Station Group find Nuno and Nicole unconscious inside of the broken down ship and take them in. The Ship Group flies off. Week 1: * The Ship Group ''fly away from the station and find themselves being enveloped by debris from the Ark Rharias explosion. Dani and Nicolai search the ship for supplies, finding food, medicine, spacesuits, oxygen tanks and miscellaneous tools. * When Nicolai returns to inform the group of their findings, he notices that there is a small bomb amongst the debris, flying directly towards the ship. He and Quentin gear up and go outside to retrieve the bomb. Afterwards, Quentin and Dani both go outside and push away a few pieces of debris, however, they soon enough notice a massive car-sized chunk of debris they don't think they'll be able to push away. * Meanwhile, inside of the ship's sleeping area, Nimue makes a pillow fort out of all the pillows and mattresses. * Dani and Quentin try chucking small pieces of debris at the asteroid, but due to the lack of gravity this is pretty ineffective. Lipsie, inside of the ship, gets frustrated, and gears up and exits to space together with Nicolai, who takes the bomb with him. * The group ties a wire around Nicolai and send him to the asteroid, where he attaches the bomb and starts it up. Nicolai is then pulled back to the group by the wire, as the bomb detonates, blowing up the large piece of debris into four smaller chunks. Nicolai, Dani, Quentin and Lipsie push the debris away and get back inside of the ship. The group flies off to continue their journey. * The ''Station Group realise that there is no running oxygen, heating or electricity in the station. To make matters even worse, all doors leading out of the docking bay are airtight shut. Nuno discovers a map of the sector, and has Mai translate it for the group. The group decide to help Tana up to the vents so she can crawl through them and reach the generator room, but she gets stuck halfway through putting her body through the grating. * The group as a result decides to send up Mai and Jack through a different grate, but as they crawl through the vents, the weight of three people up in the vents start making the vents rather rickety, as some screw fly out. Moonstone and Elaine try pulling Tana out of the vent, but this only results with the entire vent crashing down to the floor, injuring Moonstone and Elaine, having Tana receive a nasty gash on her stomach, Jack hitting her head and Mai breaking her arm upon impact. * Nicole decides to grab one of the vents' grates and uses it as a makeshift crowbar to force the door to the generator open, whilst Wesley uses one to open the door to the warehouse. * Kaffe and Gunter start working on starting up the heat, oxygen flow and electricity, but in the process Kaffe gets really cold, so he has Lynette sit on his lap so she warms him up with her body heat. Gunter apparently flirts with Wesley and Catalina. * Nuno, Nicole, Wesley and Catalina go to retrieve guns from the armoury, and notice that one handgun is already missing. Shanice proceeds to tell them off for carrying around guns, but they ignore her. * The group open up the West Wing, and have Gunter start up that wing's generators. Kaffe is delighted to find a robotics lab in the newly discovered wing and decides to go there to start working on building himself a set of robotic legs, but decides to stop that project to make himself a little drone friend that will follow him around. He convinces Lynette to move in with him into the robotics laboratory, so she can keep him company and warm him up when he is cold. * Moonstone goes to explore the East Wing and discovers that there seems to already be some oxygen in it despite there being no electricity. It looks like this wing has a rat infestation, but it is not entirely clear. The group calls up Gunter, who starts up the wing's generator. They use the infirmary to treat Tana's and Jack's injuries. Week 2: * The Ship Group ''go to LeGuin-5, a planet that is mostly an icy ocean with dark rocky islands jutting out of it. They need to retrieve some Ice-9 crystals from it in order to use them as coolant for the ship, which has been overheating over the past week. Lipsie's skin has started to turn blue due to her alien sickness. * Nimue, Anica and Iris go to retrieve some Ice-9 fragments from a nearby island, and hide when they see some hostile drones fly towards their spaceship. Dani suggests Franko to fly up to the atmosphere to avoid the drones, which he does. * Nimue, Anica and Iris retrieve the Ice-9 and get picked up by the group, Anica goes down a hatch to incorporate the Ice-9 as a coolant as the group continues their way. * The ''Station Group ''wake up to the incoming threat of debris flying towards the station. A lot of the group has become sick due to their poor diets and exposure to the cold, but everybody but Mai has healed from their wounds. * Nuno hands out medicine to everybody who is sick, and it is decided that the group will eat every day. The group then proceeds to waste their time exploring the station, as the debris eventually starts hitting the west wing of the station causing it to go into lockdown, trapping Moonstone, Miguel, Catalina, Elaine, Tana, Nicole, Lysette, Raphael and Silene, as debris keeps hitting the station. * The group trapped in the west wing make their way to the airlock, just as the debris causes a breach in the opposite side of the wing. As everything in the West Wing gets sucked out into space, Kaffe manages to unlock the airlock from the control room, and Wesley drops in a rope for the group to climb up of the west wing before they get sucked into space. * Nicole manages to climb out, but Tana slips and causes everybody else to fall, but nobody is sucked into space since Kaffe managed to shut a set of doors leading to the breach. However, these doors break down as the group starts climbing out again, so Kaffe starts shutting the doors at the end of the hallway where the group is. * Everybody but Tana and Silene manage to climb out, as Tana and Silene are too weak to climb out alone and both are dragged down the hallway by the suction force. Tana is sucked out into space never to be seen again, whilst Silene is crushed and bisected in two by the doors that Kaffe had began to shut. * Everybody is terrified at the horrible sight, as they lock the airlock and realise that Catalina has gone into premature childbirth due to her fall. Wesley has a breakdown so Shanice takes him away and consoles him, much to his surprise. * Dakota and Mai deliver Tana's twins, whom are small and sickly, and perform CPR on them when they don't breath. The babies are placed inside a makeshift incubator. Jack then treats Catalina, who has lost a lot of blood, having considered giving her a blood transfusion but ultimately not doing it. * Wesley goes to the locker room where he finds Gunter crying in a shower, he leaves when Gunter tells him to do so. '''Week 3:' * The Ship Group start flying to Matuta, a lush jungle planet where there is an abandoned research laboratory. Nimue and Iris had contracted the blueberry disease, as Lipsie herself had started bloating. * As they enter the atmosphere, Lipsie starts chasing Dani around the ship trying to kiss her. The two become injured due to the moving ship throwing them about, and Lipsie sprains her ankle, but eventually Lipsie gives Dani a kiss. * Upon landing, Quentin, Iris, Nimue and Dani go explore a nearby path leading into the jungle and discover a research lab, where they do some research about the blueberry disease and Quentin starts working on a cure. * Franko and Anica meanwhile work on upgrading the ship so that it travels faster. Nathaniel and Lipsie go to the research lab to stay with Quentin, Iris, Nimue and Dani for the week. * The Station Group... Trivia Category:Discontinued